disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilala Reno
Kilala Reno is the protagonist of a manga series named "Kilala Princess". She is considered an unofficial member of the Disney Princess list. She loves the stories of the Disney Princesses and dreams of becoming like them; to live life as a princess and live happily ever after with her true love. Personality Kilala is depicted as beautiful, outgoing, cheery, courageous and selfless. She has loved the stories of Disney and the Disney princesses ever since she was a child. She dislikes doing what she's been told and would always do what she believes is right. However, she has a hard time fighting for true love, because of her inexperience and the constant obstacles that make her will waver. Her knowledge of the Disney Princesses prove helpful in her quest to become a princess. Magic Tiara While not specifically possessing any powers of her own, Kilala's magical item is the tiara that has the power to alter reality, which allows her to enter the worlds of the Disney princesses. By adding magical gems for the tiara, its power increases greatly. Her gem is an emerald. ''Kilala Princess Kilala has been living with only her pet mouse Tippe in the small town Avalon since her parents shipped off to the kingdom Paradiso in hopes of finding proper medical treatment for her mother. Her best friend is her classmate, Erica. She has always fancied the following Disney princesses, Snow White, Jasmine, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel and Aurora. One day, she stumbles across an sleeping young boy. By taking him back to her home, she finds a silver tiara in his hands and tries it on. When Erica is kidnapped after being crowned princess at the school dance, she and the boy Rei rush off to find her. During their chase, Kilala and Rei stumble across the Gate of Dreams and Kilala uses the power of the silver tiara to open it. ;''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs By stumbling through the gate, she and Rei find themselves in the world of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Furthermore, they are shocked to hear her pet talk; and even more shocked when they realize they have been turned into dwarfs when they stepped into the world. To find Erica, Rei and Kilala set out to the Queen's castle where they seek the Magic Mirror's assistance. However, they become trapped by the wicked queen, who forces them to give her the tiara, which is said to belong to the tiara of the seventh princess. Snow White appears in time to stop the queen and is about to sacrifice herself when Kilala stops her. The dwarfs emerge and fight the queen together. The queen then falls into a cauldron and turns into a raven and then flies off in defeat. Snow White gives Kilala a ruby gem she received from the dwarfs as a token of their newfound friendship. The moment the gem is handed over, it becomes one with the magic tiara and turns Kilala and Rei back to their original appearances. The Gate of Dreams appears and takes them back home. ;The Little Mermaid They find Erica in the woods and take her back home. Rei sets off for Paradiso, but not before showing up at the school dance to dance with her. After Rei set off, Kilala spots a brainwashed Erica taking the magic tiara to the mysterious kidnappers. She then snaps Erica out of her trance and follows the enemies onto a ship to steal back the tiara. Rei comes to her rescue, but a huge storm separates them, a tidal wave's force knocking out Kilala. Kilala wakes up to find herself accompanied by Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian, and that she can breathe underwater. She changes her outfit to fit in with the marine kingdom and goes searching for Rei with aid from Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder and a pink dolphin named Spot that carries her throughout the waters. During this time, Ariel and Kilala bond. They find a sick Rei and then set out to find an underwater weed that will cure his fever. They come across a shark on the way and work together loose it before finally finding the weed. Ariel is forced to return to the palace for musical rehearsal. Rei is kidnapped by Ursula and Kilala rushes to her lair to save him. However, Ursula proves too strong and points out that a prince should not be with someone like her. Ariel encourages Kilala to keep fighting by singing from a distance, and Kilala defeats the sea witch with the tiara's power. Ariel then encourages her to keep loving Rei despite their differences, and gives her an aquamarine gemstone, which becomes one with the tiara like Snow White's ruby gem. ;Cinderella Kilala's parents come home at last. However, her mother's condition hasn't improved - the kingdom Paradiso has fallen into disarray. Rei remembers his identity as Paradiso's heir prince and sets out to find the legendary princess who will be able to save his kingdom. He gives the tiara to Kilala for safekeeping. Her mother encourages her to set out on a journey and become a princess. While looking for a man named Professor Schmidt in a huge city, she saves a little girl from a group of bullies. Upon hearing that the professor had already passed away, Mill encourages her to keep believing. Just then, a fairy resembling Tinker Bell guides them to the public library where they find Professor Schmidt's book about the seventh princess. Kilala participates in a princess contest, but she messes up at every round. She runs into Rei's accompanist Valdou on her way out and follows him to Rei's location. Valdou then offers to take the tiara, but she refuses, and then gets shot in the back before she can reach Rei. She then wakes up at Cinderella's Chateau and befriends Cinderella, who teaches her the graceful behavior and movements of a true princess while she helps with Cinderella's chores in order to get her ready for the royal ball. When she sees Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer and Lady Tremaine mess things up for give Cinderella more chores, she uses her own strength to clean everything up. However, her anger takes the better of her when she sees Cinderella's party gown get ruined, and tries to attack the sisters. Anastasia takes the tiara from Kilala and rushes to the ball with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, intending to use its magic to steal the prince's heart. Fairy Godmother uses her magic to escort Cinderella to the ball, but her magic is weakened by the evil influence from the tiara. Kilala then rushes to the castle and takes it back before Drizella can hypnotize the prince. Although she manages to preserve Cinderella's story, the tiara has broken. Fairy Godmother repairs it and embeds a new gem-a white diamond. With the tiara's power, she returns to her own world. ;Beauty and the Beast Kilala, Rei and Mill are taken to the kingdom of Paradiso. While Kilala gets trapped in a cell filled with female slaves, she enlists their help to escape and save Rei. Together, they travel to the Beast's Castle, unbeknownst that they have been followed by a spoiled and self-absorbed princess named Sylphy, who claims she is better than Kilala. Kilala and Rei befriend Belle and the servants, but Sylphy's rude behavior puts them in difficult situations, especially for the bad tempered Beast. While they clean the castle, Kilala accidentally throws away a pocket watch that the Beast plans on giving to Belle. Rei, Kilala and Sylphy follow the water stream to town, where they retrieve the item from Gaston, but lose the amber gem embedded on it. To buy more time, Kilala replaces it with Snow White's ruby gem, but the watch breaks when the Beast hands it to Belle. Hoping to cheer him up, Kilala, Rei and Sylphy sneak back into town to steal back the amber. They succeed, and Kilala persuades the Beast to believe more in himself and that Belle cares about him more than what he has. Belle then gives her the amber gem-one of the required gems for the tiara. ;Sleeping Beauty The Gate of Dreams leads them from the Beast's Castle directly to King Stefan's Castle in Sleeping Beauty where a party for Princess Aurora's 17th birthday is being held. Kilala's outfit is changed into that of a servant girl and is mistaken for a servant. She then stumbles across a young princess, who asks her to help look for a diamond. When they find it, she gives it to Kilala as a token of her gratitude. However, Sylphy clarifies that the diamond is merely a glass bead and points out that she is too naïve to become a true princess, greatly disheartening her. While wallowing on the balcony, Aurora comes to her side and they have a conversation. Kilala then remembers what Aurora went through before the curse took hold on her: she was unaware of Prince Phillip's identity and was led to believe that they will never meet again, which pained her to the heart. Right after this realization, Maleficent appears and tries to curse Aurora once more through rose thorns. Kilala sacrifices herself for the princess, getting herself placed in a deep slumber in the process. As Maleficent forces her curse on Aurora and the others, Rei kisses Kilala, and through the light of love, defeats the evil witch. Kilala awakes to find her outfit changed into a beautiful princess gown. The glass bead then changes into a rose quartz and joins with the tiara. ;Aladdin Kilala and Rei are captured the moment they return from the world of Sleeping Beauty and realize that Sylphy has been co-operating with Valdou all along, and is planning to marry Rei. Kilala and Rei manage to escape, and convince Sylphy to see the purity in Kilala's heart, which is also something that she can have if she would open her eyes to see it for herself. By now, multiple inhabitants of Paradiso have become brainwashed and lost their will. However, a small resistance acknowledge their faith in Prince Rei and Kilala, who finally comes to believe in herself as the princess. While being chased to the edge of a cliff, Sylphy arrives with an airplane to their rescue. The tiara reacts and immediately takes them into the world of Aladdin, where they meet Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. Back in the city of Agrabah, they run into the guard who are all told to arrest Aladdin, Kilala, Rei and Sylphy. While jumping across a roof, Jasmine falls off and disappears. Valdou steals the lamp and wishes to return to Paradiso as its new ruler. However, Kilala manages to steal back the lamp right as he disappeared and uses her wish to find Jasmine. Back at the palace, Kilala remembers Aladdin getting kidnapped seconds after leaving Jasmine at the balcony, but trusts Genie to save him. The Sultan gives Kilala a huge diamond as a token of gratitude. Jafar impersonates Sylphy in attempt to steal the diamond, but they figure him out together. Kilala then gives it back to Jasmine, and promises that their friendship will be true even without the diamond. In exchange, Jasmine gives her a flower given by Aladdin. Jafar, angered by the occasion, orders Iago to steal the flower and take it out of the kingdom. Kilala, Sylphy, Tippe and Rei chase him outside of Agrabah till they accidentally find Aladdin and Genie. Sylphy then snatches the lamp and wishes for the flower. By accepting the flower with her heart, it transforms into an amethyst and joins with the tiara. ;The Final Battle Back in Paradiso as a full-fledged princess, Kilala uses the tiara's power to brighten the kingdom and free the brainwashed inhabitants. They then build an army with Rei (with Sylphy bringing soldiers from her kingdom) to stand against Valdou's army of cyborgs. In an act of revenge, Valdou sets the village on fire. Kilala tries to evacuate everyone, but realizes that children are trapped in a burning church. She then hands the tiara to Sylphy and rushes in to save the children. With Valdou's destruction, the fire goes out and the village is saved. Kilala survives the fire with very few injuries and marries Rei, becoming the princess of Paradiso. ;Happily Ever After While Rei leaves the land to enlist help from other countries to rebuild the kingdom, Kilala tries to figure out a way to live her life as a princess. Eventually, she abandons her royal duties and helps build a school for the orphans. By choosing her path as the princess, an emerald appears on her tiara, completing her final quest. Her story ends with Rei's return. Gallery 310px-Concours-Princesse-Kilala1.jpg 7KP.jpg 808e6957750f73a81f1349b51b6af0d31270264145_full.jpg 0KP.jpg Kilala-and-Rei-kilala-princess-7181130-501-499.jpg 24247510.jpg 3KP.jpg 665592736559273xl.jpg Kilala_Princess_pg_12_by_MahouKishi999.jpg Kilala-and-Snow-White-kilala-princess-7181281-421-629.jpg 1KP.jpg fvts_m.02.jpg n6810_6_2_izdra_01_otpzz.jpg 69eba34671b3ef1ef38ee85caae6b2a1.jpg Kilala_Princess_pg_10_by_MahouKishi999.jpg 16KP.jpg cda9f08049acc2dfe0842ce0f2f08774.jpg 21.jpg 2KP.jpg 21Kp.jpg 15KP.jpg Disney Princess-27.jpg Disney-Princess-18.jpg Disney Princess-3.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 3.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 2.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 1.jpg Category:Comic characters Reno, Kilala Reno, Kilala Reno, Kilala Reno, Kilala Reno, Kilala Reno, Kilala Category:Kids Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Comedy Characters